A Loric Christmas
by Mysteryfanaticno1
Summary: This is a two-part one-shot about Garde celebrating Christmas. Please read.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lorien legacies. **

**This is a first part of two-part one-shot. Second part will be up soon. **

**I wasn't going to post this story until I finish my other stories but I just couldn't resist. I hope you enjoy. **

**Happy holidays everyone. **

* * *

I wake up to the sound of the alarm. I turn it off and I turn around in my bed. Sarah is still sleeping. I stare at her. She is so beautiful and I can't believe that she loves a guy like me. She looks just as beautiful as the first time I laid my eyes on her. Her eyes flutters open. I stare into those beautiful blue eyes of her getting lost in them.

'Hey you.' She says to me.

'Hey you.' I reply kissing the back of her hand.

'What are you thinking?' She asks me.

'I was thinking that I am the luckiest guy on the universe.' I answer.

'Why is that?'

'Because the most beautiful girl on the universe is in love with me.'

'Really. Do I know this most beautiful girl on the universe?'

'I think you two have met.' I say to her and we both laugh.

'You are just as beautiful as I first met you.' I say.

'You are just as corny as I first met you.' She replies.

'Corny? Me?' I ask pointing my finger at my chest. She nods her head.

'I'll show corny to you.' I say and I start to tickle her. She laughs hysterically.

'John, stop it. They are sleeping in the next room. They will wake up.' She says between giggles.

'No they won't.' I say to her. I stop tickling her and kiss her lips softly. I pull back slightly to look at her.

'What do you say we have some fun before they wake up?' I ask her suggestively. She bites her lower lip.

'What if they…' She starts to say but I cut her off with a kiss.

'They won't.' I say.

'Okay Romeo.' She says wrapping her head around my neck. Just as we start to kiss the door to our room opens. We shot apart like lightning has struck us. Two young boys and little girl holding a bunny walks in. The little girl is sucking her thumb. All three of them are in their pajamas. The two boys start to jump on the bed while the little girl crawls into the bed and snuggle with Sarah with her thumb still in her mouth.

'Mommy, Daddy, get up, get up. It's Christmas. It's Christmas.' They started to scream.

'Okay, okay buddy I'm up.' I say sitting up on my bed.

'Come on, come on. Let's go and open the presents.' My youngest son Henri says tugging on my t-shirt sleeve.

'Okay let's go.' I say getting up from the bed. Brandon, my oldest and Henri drag me into the living room where the Christmas tree and the presents are. When we get to the living room both boys race to the Christmas tree. They open their presents one by one. They are so impatient they practically rip off the gift wraps. I cross my arms across my chest and I lean against the doorframe. I look at them smiling. The boys start to fight over one gift.

'That's mine.' Brandon says tugging the gift from Henri's hands.

'No, that's mine.' Henri says not letting go of the present.

'Boys, no fighting.' Sarah says to them walking into the room. She is carrying our daughter, Julie.

'Okay Mommy.' The boys say in unison but I can see neither one have let go of the gift yet.

'Julie, aren't you going to open your presents?' I ask her holding out my hands. She jumps into my arms.

'What do you say you and I open your gifts together?' I ask her.

'Okay.' She says to me. I walk up to the tree carrying Julie and sit on the floor. Julie sits on my lap. I can see that the both boys are still clutching the gift in their hands and having a staring match. As soon as Sarah leaves the room they are going to start fighting over the gift.

'Let me see whose gift is that.' I say to them before another fight erupts. They reluctantly hand over the gift to me. I turn the present over and find Julie's name on it.

'This is Julie's gift.' I say to them. They both go back to opening more presents forgetting all about their brief fight.

'Daddy, can you open my gift?' Julie asks me.

'Here Julie, let me open it for you.' Brandon says taking the gift from my hands. Brandon carefully opens the gift for his sister while Henri stares at him.

'Look Julie you got a Princess doll.' Brandon says showing Julie her gift. She slides down from my lap and sits next to Brandon. He gives her the doll. Julie drops the bunny she has been clutching ever since we got her that thing and hugs the doll to her chest.

'Julie, here let me open this present for you.' Henri says holding out another present. Julie looks up at Henri as he opens another gift. Both Brandon and Henri start to open gifts for Julie as if it was a competition. I look up at Sarah. She is smiling at our little rug rats. I smile too. I get up from the floor and walk towards her. I put my arms around her waist and hug her. She rests her head on my chest. I kiss the top of her head. We stay like that looking at our kids opening their presents until I feel something wet touch my leg. I look down and see BK nuzzling his nose on my leg. I release Sarah and bend down to pat BK's head.

'Hey buddy.' I say to him. Sarah crouches down next to me and pats his head too.

'Hey BK, come here boy.' Brandon says seeing him. BK bounds towards them. He licks Julie's face and she giggles wildly.

'Daddy, daddy did you get BK a present too?' Henri asks me.

'There should be a present for BK under the tree too.' I reply. Henri rummages through the gifts until he finds BK's present. He rips it open with a little help from BK.

'Look BK got a bone for Christmas. Look Mommy.' Henri says holding it up so we could see it.

'I saw it kiddo.' Sarah says it. BK immediately starts to chew his brand new gift.

'Okay kids. Go up and get ready. Others will be coming for lunch soon.' Sarah says.

'Five more minutes mommy.' Brandon pleads.

'Please mommy.' Henri says too.

'Okay. Open one more present and then go up and get ready.' Sarah says.

'Yay. Thanks mommy.' Brandon says.

'Thanks Mommy.' Both Julie and Henri say in unison. They all go back to opening presents. Sarah leans into me and I hug her.

The doorbell rings two hours later and I go to answer it.

'Hey John.' My best friend says to me.

'Hey Sam, hey Maren.' I greet them.

'Hey John.' Maren says kissing both my cheeks.

'Hello Uncle John.' Katherine, their daughter says to me.

'Hey kiddo.' I say bending down and ruffling her hair.

'Uncle John.' She yelps and brushes her hair back with her hand.

'Come on in guys.' I say getting up. They walk inside. Sam helps Maren and their daughter to remove their coats. Then he hangs both their coats and his in the closet along with their gloves and hats.

'Where's Sarah?' Maren asks me.

'She's in the kitchen.' I answer her.

'I probably should give her a hand.' Maren says. She walks towards the kitchen. Sam stares at her leaving with a dopey look on his face. I can't help but smile at him. I'm glad to see that both of my best friends are still hopelessly in love.

'Hey Kat.'

'Hey Kat.' Brandon and Henri greet their friend. Both of them race into the room with Julie trailing behind them.

'Hey Brandon, Henri. Hi Julie.' She says.

'Why don't you boys take Kat up to your playroom until the others come?' I say to the boys.

'Then we'll go and play outside right daddy?' Henri asks looking up at me.

'Sure bud.' I say to her. Both the boys race up the stairs to their playroom. Kat follows them behind holding Julie's hand. Julie shows her the Princess doll she got.

'That's a very pretty doll Julie.' Kat says to her. Sam and I stare at our kids until they disappear.

'So how are things?' I ask Sam.

'They are fine.' He answers.

'Are you missing your dad?' I ask him.

'Yeah a little. Holidays are a little hard without him.' He answers.

'So when is he coming back?' I ask him. Malcolm and Beth, Sam's mom went back to earth two years ago.

'I'm not sure if they'll come back. The journey between Lorien and Earth is a little hard for them. Earth is their home. Don't get me wrong. Lorien is cool but it's…'

'…not their home.' I finish for him. 'I understand. But you can still visit him.' I say to him.

'I guess. But it will take a little bit of time before we can go to earth.' Sam answers.

'Is everything alright?' I ask him concerned.

'Yeah, yeah everything is fine.' He says quickly. But something tells me that everything is not fine and my best friend is hiding something from me. Doorbell rings before I could ask him anything. I go to the answer it.

I open the door and see Nine and Ella standing on our porch. Ella is holding a dish on her hands.

'Come in guys.' I say to them. I close the door after they came in. Nine helps Ella with her coat.

'Hey John. Is Sarah in the kitchen?' She asks me.

'Yeah.' I answer.

'See you later babe.' Ella says to Nine and goes to the kitchen.

'Hey John.' Nine says shaking my hand and clapping my back.

'Uncle Stan, Uncle Stan, Uncle Stan' Julie cries racing down the stairs. Nine crouches down and holds his arms out and Julie races into them, rest of the entourage trails behind her.

'Hey kid.' Nine says hoisting her up.

'Did you miss me?' He asks throwing her in the air and catching her. She giggles.

'Nine, be careful.' I say to him.

'Okay, okay gramps.' Nine says to me.

'Why do you call Uncle Stan Nine?' Henri asks me. Even though now Nine goes by Stanley, his earth name we can't help but call him Nine. Our kids don't know anything about the war we fought together before they were born. We decided that our kids will never learn about that ugly part of life ever.

'That's because Nine is my nickname squirt.' Nine says setting Julie down on the floor and picking Henri up. He throws Henri in the air and he starts to giggle. He does this a couple of times before setting Henri on the floor.

'Who's next?' Nine asks.

'Me, me. Do me next.' Brandon says holding his arms out. Nine carries him.

'Wow buddy, you are getting big. Pretty soon I won't be able do this with you.' Nine says throwing him in the air.

'Then you should think about getting your own.' Sam jokes. Nine's expression is priceless. For the first time in my life I saw Nine looking scared. He was so surprised by Sam's comment he almost drops Brandon to the floor. Luckily I catch Brandon with telekinesis before he falls to the floor. He set him down gently.

'Let's do that again.' He squeals.

'Maybe later bud.' I say to him unsure if Nine has recovered by Sam's joke.

'How about you Kat?' Nine asks.

'No thank you Uncle Stanley. I don't want to ruffle my dress.' Kat says.

'You aren't afraid are you Kat?' Nine asks wiggling his fingers towards her.

'No. I'm not afraid.' Kat answers.

'Then how about one?' Nine asks still wiggling his fingers and walking towards her.

'Mom.' Kat yelps and runs to the kitchen.

'Nine you should be careful. Her mother will kill you.' Sam says.

'If you see that kid you can't say that she's Maren's daughter.' Nine says.

'Why not?' Brandon asks.

'Because she is bada**.' Nine says.

'Uncle Stan said a bad word.' Brandon squeals.

'What's bada**?' Julie asks. The doorbell rings again. I go to answer it leaving Nine to explain what bada** is to my young daughter. I hope he doesn't teach more bad words to my kids.

I open the door and greet the last of our guests.

'Hey Eight, hey Marina. And hello to you Adel and Reynolds.' I say.

'Hello Uncle John.' Adel and Reynolds say together.

'Hey John.' Marina says kissing my cheek.

'Hey John.' Eight says clapping my back.

'Come in.' I say moving away from the doorway and letting them in. Marina has a dish in her hand just like Ella. Eight has his hand around Marina's waist.

'That's smells incredible.' Nine says sniffing the air. He walks towards us.

'Hello Nine.' Marina says.

'What's under there?' Nine asks lifting the lid of the dish in Marina's hand.

'Hey.' Nine says when Marina swats his hand away.

'You didn't have to hit that hard.' Nine says rubbing his hand.

'Oh! You poor baby. Let me heal your hand.' Marina says to him and all of us laugh.

'The girls are in the kitchen.' I say to Marina.

'Have fun you guys and stay safe.' Marina says before going to the kitchen.

'Daddy, now that all of us are here can we go and play outside now?' Henri asks tugging my pant sleeve.

'Sure buddy. Put on your coats first.' I say to them.

The kids put on their coats and run outside. I go to the garage with Nine, Eight and Sam to get the toboggan, skis and the snowboards out.

'So what's new with you Nine?' Eight asks.

'I'm going to ask Ella to marry me.' Nine announces surprising all of us.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lorien legacies. **

**Thank you, thank you very much for your lovely reviews. **

**In less than four hours it will be 2014 here. Thank you for sticking with me this past year reading my stories, reviewing them, encouraging me and Favoriting and following my stories. I want to thank each and every person who either read, reviewed, followed or Favorited one of my stories. Thank you for sticking with me. I hope you'll continue to stick with me next year. You guys are the best readers an author can ever ask for. **

**Happy New Year Guys.**

**Without further ado here's ****Part 2.**

* * *

'I'm going to ask Ella to marry me.' Nine announces. Eight and I stunned to hear it. Nine and Ella have been dating for seven years now. We've been joking that they will never get married. Eight is the first to recover.

'It's about time.' He says clapping Nine's back. Door to the garage opens and Sam enters.

'What did I miss?' Sam asks.

'Nine is going to propose to Ella.' I say filling him in. He looks stunned for a second.

'Nine are you feeling alright? What happened to the Mr. I'm never getting married? Or the I am a wild stallion that cannot be tamed stuff?' Sam asks. Nine have been teasing about us married guys and Sam is the got the short end of the stick. He has been waiting for payback for a long time.

'Ha ha, very funny.' Nine retorts.

'Anyways joking aside good luck man. Let's hope she'll say yes.' Sam says shaking Nine's hand. Colors of Nine's face changes. For the first time in my life I see Nine being afraid.

'Do-do you think she'll say no?' Nine asks in a shaky voice.

'I don't know. But it definitely is an option.' Sam says looking thoughtful. I don't know if he's just kidding or saying it for real. Nine's face turns serious.

'I'm sure she'll say yes. She's not going to find a better guy than you.' I say trying to lighten the mood. Nine's face brightens.

'Thanks man.' He says to me.

'Anytime.' I say to him.

'Let's go before the kids get restless.' Eight suggests. We all head out.

* * *

When we go outside kids running around giggling, throwing snowballs at each other. When Brandon sees us coming he throws a snowball at us. It hits me square in the face. He giggles. Other kids see what he did and start to throw snowballs at us. Soon it turns into a snowball fight between us and the kids. BK runs circles around us. We were getting creamed by the kids and we admitted defeat. BK shook his body showering all of us with snow again.

After the snowball fight we take the kids to the mountain nearby to tobogganing. They ride the toboggan squealing with laughter. BK rides the toboggan with the kids with his tongue hanging out. Nine, as usual show off his crazy snowboarding skills. Kids oohs and aahs when he does a perfect back flip or when Eight shape shift or teleport in mid-air. Eight may be a father of two kids but he is still a goofball. Brandon decides to give snowboarding a try when I wasn't looking. He tries to imitate Nine but he falls flat on his face. He has a gash just above his right eye. He lets out a wail. I run to him. I remove my glove and place my finger on his gash. His wails turn into sobs when the wound close up. BK licks Brandon's face and hands until he stops crying and starts laughing. I give Brandon a hug.

'Don't tell your mother about this or she will kill me.' I say to him. Nine start to laugh.

'Johnny boy, still afraid of the wife, eh.' He says to me.

'Pretty soon it is going to be you.' I say to him and his smile vanishes instantly. Nine doesn't have any comebacks for me. Eight and Sam smile at Nine being tongue-tied.

After a few hours we head back to home. Kids run to the house ahead of us while we lug the heavy equipment behind us. We head into the garage put them away and enter the house through the side door. Maren is setting the table. Sarah emerges from the kitchen holding a dish in her hand. It smells incredible.

'Boys.' Sarah warns when she see us coming.

'Sorry.' I mumble and wipe my feet on the mat. Others follow suit.

'Hey babe, did you have fun?'' Maren asks Sam. Sam walks towards Maren and kisses her check. He helps her set the table. Nine walk towards the table too.

'This smells delicious.' Nine says. He plunges his fingers to the dish Sarah has laid on table. Sarah swats his hand away. He licks his fingers and walk away.

'It tastes good too.' He says over his shoulder before leaving the room. Sarah shakes her head.

'What can I do to help?' I ask her.

'We got it.' She says with a smile. 'You just keep Nine's greedy hands away from the food.' She adds. She kisses my nose and walk back to the kitchen. I walk to the living room and flop on the couch. Couch is already occupied by Eight and Nine. They are watching some movie on the TV. After a while Sam walks into the room. He brings a couple of beer bottles with him. He hands them to us and sit on a chair opening his own bottle.

'So how are you going to pop the question?' Eight asks taking a swig.

'Shhhh.' Nine says glancing at the dining room. 'She'll hear.' Nine says. Eight looks at the dining room too.

'There is no one there. So tell me how are you going to ask her?' Eight asks again.

'I have something better than a ring in the champagne glass planned.' Nine says. It is how Eight proposed to Marina.

'Hey.' Eight says taking offense. 'I took her to a private dinner on a yacht and proposed to her on sunset. It was more romantic than how you made it sound.' He adds. I remember the time I proposed to Sarah. I proposed to her in front of the newly built Paradise High School building, where I saw Sarah for the first time. Sarah and I stood in front of the building and she snapped photos of me, the building and the kids hanging in front of the building. Basically he was taking photos of everything. Then BK ran up to us he had a ribbon tied around his neck. Sarah thought it was cute and took a few pictures of both of us. Unlike the last time BK didn't shy away from the camera. After snapping photos she undid the ribbon and found the ring box. I drop down to one knee and proposed to her. She said right away.

'My proposal was a disaster.' Sam says snapping me back to reality.

'I remember.' I say.

'We will never forget it.' Nine adds. Maren had a fascination with the Space Mountain attraction in Disney World. Sam was going to propose to her during the ride. He would sneak out making excuses to make the arrangements. Once Maren caught him in a lie and threatened to break-up if he didn't tell her the truth. Poor Sam had to tell her about the proposal. She apologized to him nonstop. Sam proposed to her then and there and she accepted.

'Food is ready.' Sarah says from the dining room. We all head to the dining room and the kids race down the stairs. BK races down the stairs with them too. There were various delicious dishes spread on the table. I sat on the head of the table and Sarah sat on my right side and Sam sat on my other side. Maren was sitting next to her. Nine was sitting opposite of me and Ella and Eight were sitting on either side of him. Marina was sitting next to Eight. Kids had their own table. A food fight has already erupted between them. BK is snoozing besides the table. A piece of turkey lands on his face. He gets up and shakes his head.

'Kids.' Sarah says and the kids stop fighting. They go back to eating.

'Food looks amazing babe.' I say to Sarah. She smiles at me.

'Thanks. I couldn't have done it without Marina and Ella's help.' She says.

'Hey, I helped too.' Maren protests.

'_Sure. _You helped us make a mess.' Marina teases. Maren pouts at her. Sam wraps his hand around his shoulder gives it a squeeze. She sticks her tongue out at Marina. We all laugh including Maren.

'Let's eat.' I say and we dig in.

* * *

After dinner we head outside to watch the fireworks. Fireworks are set alight in the city center and we have an unobstructed view of the firework display from our house. Kids crane their necks to see them. I hug Sarah from behind and rest my chin on her shoulder. We watch the fireworks together. We are not the only ones celebrating Christmas on Lorien today. The rest of the loric we rescued from the mogadorians and the few humans who came to Lorien with us after the war ended are celebrating Christmas today too. After the war the remaining mogadorians went back to Mogadore along with Adam who is the current leader of Mogadore. He made a lot of changes and now Mogadore is no longer dying. Now it is a flourishing planet. Five went to Mogadore too. He said he couldn't return to Lorien after what he did.

Sarah suddenly turns around and kisses me.

'Ella, there is something I need to ask you.' Nine says suddenly interrupting our kiss. We all look at where Nine and Ella are standing except the kids who are oblivious to the ordeal unfolding in front of us.

'And I don't know a better time to ask this than now when we are surrounded by our family.' Nine says holding Ella's hand. He drops down to one knee he produces a ring from his pocket. Ella covers her mouth with her hand. Sarah and Marina gasp.

'Ella, will you marry me?' He asks.

'Yes, yes, yes.' Ella says. He slips the ring into Ella's finger. They kiss and embrace. We all cheer. The girls go towards Ella to congratulate her and check out her ring. We boys go towards Nine and clap his back and congratulate him.

'This is the best Christmas ever.' Ella exclaims.

'Let's celebrate.' I say and all of us head outside. I take a wine bottle out of the cupboard while Sarah hands the adults glasses. I pour wine into their glasses.

'None for me.' Maren says.

'Come on Si…I mean Maren. Celebrate with us.' Ella says.

'I can't drink.' She says.

'Come on Six, it's just one glass. It isn't like you are pregnant. _Or are you?_' Nine asks. A look of surprise passes over Six's face.

'Oh my God, you are pregnant.' Sarah exclaims. Maren blushes and look down at her shoes. We all congratulate and hug Sam and Maren.

'A toast to Nine and Ella and Sam and Maren's new baby.' I say raising my glass.

'Hear, hear.' The others say. We clink our glasses.

* * *

'See you guys later.' I say waving goodbye to our guests. I close the door and flop on the couch. Sarah comes down the stairs and sit s next to me. She rests her head on my chest. I wrap my arm around her shoulders and hug her close to my chest.

'Is the kids asleep?' I ask her.

'They were sooo exhausted they went to bed without a protest.' She says. I smile. Putting the kids to bed is a battle everyday.

'Hey, there is something I have to show you.' I say getting up and dragging her out the door with me.

'Does it have to be now? I'm tired.' She complains making me chuckle.

'Stay here.' I say to her once we are outside. She stands with her arms crossed across her chest. I walk a few feet ahead and bend down.

'What are you doing?' She asks.

'This.' I say and throw the handful of snow I gathered. It hits her square in the face.

'You did not just do that John Smith.' She says.

'Did what?' I ask innocently and throw another snowball at her.

'John, stop it.' She says. She throws snowballs at me when it is clear I'm not going to stop. We throw snowball at each other and giggle like little kids. I walk towards and take her face in my hands.

'I love you Sarah.' I say to her.

'I love you too John.' She says back. She puts her hands around my neck and my lips meet hers. Every Christmas I spend with my family is the the best Christmas of my life.

**-THE END-**

* * *

**A/N: Love it? Hate it? Please review...**

**Happy New Year. See you all next year.**


End file.
